A Midnight Dream
by DarkFayt
Summary: Here is the one shot for the lemon in 'Demonic Nemesis' chapter 9. I hope you enjoy and continue reading my fic. I may add more lemons here eventually but for right now this is it.


(Ch.5 Lemon) of Demonic Nemesis

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

In the darkness of an unknown room, the shadows of two people lying on a bed in each others arms can be seen. It's obvious that only a thin sheet covering them keeps them apart. The only illumination for the room is the pale moon light that softly covers the two in its glow.

"Are you sure that you want to do this…I can wait…I would always wait for you." asked the boy in a quiet voice.

With a slight tear from her eye, "No, I want this. I've always wanted this from you. Always wanted to do this with you." said the girl while slowly sliding the sheet away from their bodies.

He couldn't believe the vision of beauty lying before him. She was perfect…smooth and flawless pale skin that shined under the pale moonlight met his eyes. Every curve was just right, like she had been sculpted by the gods themselves. Her breasts were the perfect size, as if they were made to fit in his hand. She was the definition of a goddess.

He slowly leaned down and took her soft lips into a passionate kiss. While he had her locked into the kiss, he slowly moved his hand to massage her left breast. She tried to break the kiss to moan in pleasure, but he wouldn't allow it. He just held her lips firmer and allowed her to moan softly into his mouth. Her eyes were clenched shut as the pleasure overwhelmed her inexperienced body. He continued to allow his hands to roam her body, and her shivers were his reward for his careful attention.

Breaking the kiss "I can't take this…you're so mean, teasing me like this…" panted the poor goddess, praying for relief.

His only response was to lock her erect nipple into his mouth. Her moans were intoxicating…driving him on. Every pant, every twitch just made him want more as he continued. After her back began to arch from the pleasure, he slid his hand down to her soaking wet lower lips and began to softly press into her. Her response was to snap her legs shut out of instinct.

"Scared?…don't worry, I'll be gentle with you." said the boy, moving back to tease her erect nipples more, using his tongue to circle them slowly as he continued to glide his hands across her flawless body.

After her first response, he took his time to pay attention to her supple breasts and to caress her body. As he glided his calloused hands over her soft goose-bumped skin, he took to softly biting her neck. After some time, she finally began to relax again, so he took this chance to slowly slide one finger inside of her.

"Ahhh…I-I-I can't…it's too much…" cried the girl, with every word laced with desire.

"We can stop…I won't force you to go all the way if you're not ready."

"No…no, I want this; just give me a moment." gasped the girl as her inner walls massaged the boy's finger.

With a solid nod and a kiss, he positions his head in between her smooth thighs. He caught only a whiff of her and it drove him crazy. After looking up into her glazed eyes, he took one quick pass of her virginity with his rough tongue and caused her to literally scream in pleasure. He then attacked her with everything he could. As her back arched and her screams reached their pinnacle, she finally reached her climax.

"Ah-ah-ah I-I-I can-can't anymore I'm going to CUM!!!"

As her love juices flowed, she just couldn't believe that his mouth never left her clit. As he looked into her eyes, she saw that his face was completely soaked. As he brought his face up to meet her eyes, she could tell what he wanted.

"It's alright…I'm ready."

Hearing this, he matched their hips, and with another passionate kiss, he plunged into her right up to the hilt to hear the soft gasp of pain. After a moment to let her get used to his entrance, he slowly began to rock back and forth in rhythmic motion, trying to find the softest way to pleasure his love.

"You're the best…it's just so tight! I can't believe it!"

She had finally started to feel good and it was amazing _"It's so good! I want more!"_ she thought as she began to rock her hips up to meet his trusts. It was just too much for the two lovers. After a few more moments, they both were reaching their limits.

"I'm almost there…I can't take this anymore! IM GOING TO BREAK!" screamed the goddess's voice, dripping with pleasure.

"Just a bit more; I'm almost there! Can I?" asked the boy, straining to keep in control of himself.

"Yes, yes! Fill me up! I don't care as long as it's you!" said the goddess with glazed pale eyes.

Together they screamed in passion "I'M CUMMING!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" was the last passion-filled scream from the pale-eyed goddess...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

If you can't figure out who the goddess is then you're an idiot (RoK: That, or really deep in denial). If you want to see how this came about, read my fic and review on what you think. If you have read my profile, you know about my views on lemons and how to get me to write one for you. Later and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
